madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Ann
}} Mary Ann is an antagonist from All Hail King Julien. Description Mary Ann is a Fossa. She has green eyes and unorganized whiskers. She also has a beauty mark on her cheek, large ears, scrunchy eyebrows, and a clear voice (unlike other Fossas.) She was first shown in 'Return of the Uncle King' (she does not talk in this episode) where she takes a liking to King Julien (disguised as a Fossa) and almost marries him, but then when all the Fossas see Julien (disguised as a fossa) eat Maurice after he exits the backside of the fossa costume and the fossa assume he is eating is own poop. Mary Ann is not seen trying to eat Julien, but takes a liking to Uncle King Julien after Clover put him in the fossa costume while he was unconscious. She makes her speaking debut in My Fair Foosa as the main antagonist when King Julien and Clover capture her in a net during a fossa attack and the other fossa abandon her. King Julien decides to tame her so she could tell other fossa to stop eating the lemurs. During the taming process, she attempts to eat Timo, Ted, Julien, and Masikura. She seems to like piano music, as Julien tames her through the music from his keytar. As he is playing music, she says her name (and first line) "Mary Ann". She learns to speak more clearly when she reads Timos books while Julien and Timo educate her. She doesn't seem to separate good from bad advice (due to Mort telling her to fart in the hot tub.) but Julien overlooks this. She is shown to be a good dancer as she, Julien, and Ted dance to show the kingdom who she really is. She accidentally teaches the kingdom the wrong stuff, by reading a book out loud about regicide. She also makes a suggestion box, to decide if the kingdom even needs Julien. Clover and Julien plan to stop her by pouring spices on her and the lemurs so she would go savage again and walk into a trap Clover set up, but fails when Mary Ann says she switched the traps. She was growling the whole time going savage, causing her to have a raspy voice (but still talk fluently than other Fossas.) Horst comes to the rescue by saying Mary Ann is his wife, and she ran away cause she thought she killed him last time she mauled him. The two reconcile, causing Mary Ann to forget about cooking the lemurs. She mauls him again the next day due to his snoring, and goes to her own kind. Mary Ann becomes queen so she can teach the fossa what she was taught, but then says, 'This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.' Horst and Mary Ann have an on-again-off-again relationship through the series, but finally reconcile in The Day Before Tomorrow and tells the other fossa not to eat the lemurs. In The End is Near, Bone Fossa sees Mary Ann with Horst, and takes over the fossa without Mary Ann's consent to attack the lemurs behind her back. They tie Horst and Mary Ann up to prevent them from telling the others, but Horst sets her free and she takes her spot back as queen as she is seen chasing Bone Fossa into the jungle to save Horst and the lemurs. This is her last speaking and physical appearance in the series. She is possibly overthrown or goes back to her savage ways due to the events in 'Madagascar'. Relationships *Horst; Mary Ann is Horst's wife. Category:Characters Category:Enemy Category:Females Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Former Enemy Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:All Hail King Julien Characters